


Plum Wine

by Linae_Liminae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linae_Liminae/pseuds/Linae_Liminae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best sensation–after hours of fighting, and running, and screaming, and war–is when he has her trapped right beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plum Wine

The best sensation–after hours of fighting, and running, and screaming, and _war–_ is when he has her trapped right beneath him.

Hips flush together– _united_ –elbow pressed against the mattress of his cot to hold him up, to keep him from crushing her (what a silly thought, she could easily take his weight without injury, without complaint, without a sign of discomfort and that’s _necessary_  to him) and to keep his eyes burning right into hers.

Allura brings him down, pressing open mouth kiss after open mouth kiss against his lips and tongue, shivering with every wave of his hips on hers. Her marks were bright against her cheeks, always glowing whenever she was experiencing him right against her. He loves seeing her eyes, fluttering and growing wide the harder he pushes, the more she’s surprised that she can take him right to the hilt.

He can feel a familiar burn on his back muscles, this time strained from being in battle for this last mission, and he fights it. He wants to keep this rhythm just the way it is. A deep and finger curling slow-burn that has her digging her heels against his rear, pushing him as deep as she can allow, as deep as he needs to be in her.

Somehow, they always reach a point where it isn’t enough. Where the pace needs to be rougher, harder, _deeper_. Until he’s sliced himself into her skin so indefinitely that skin on skin feels like miles apart and his fingers in her hair are like clutching the stars.

Shiro didn’t waste time after they arrived to the castle. He made sure everything was under control before then, though. Each team member in their place, safe and sound. Coran only had to give him a nod before he was storming off to his room and when he arrived, Allura was already inside, the lights dimming.

In this lighting, her skin was an inviting flavor, like sweet plum wine, like a shadow he needed to hide in to forget how close he was to losing her. Each kiss was frantic, lovingly desperate in how they bit and pulled at each other’s lips until his armor was on the floor and her suit was flung over the poster of the bed.

“Don’t do that again,” he begged once he had her head between his hands, fingers shaking. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

She knew what he was talking about long before he brought it up, her eyes crinkling with remorse. “I wanted to save you. The universe would be lost without you, without Voltron.”

Her words sparked a rage in him that was tired and old, but still bore its teeth when prodded too hard. Shiro ripped himself away from her mouth to press his forehead against hers, eyes boring into the blur that was blue and flecked with pink, her eyes.

“Where would I be if you disappeared, Allura?” he snapped. “Tell me, where would I be if Hunk hadn’t pulled you out of that panel in time? If I had to find out you were caught in that explosion? If I…” his voice broke.

Her arms swept him close, dragging her chest against his and pressing apology after apology into his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Allura sighed, her hold on him hard as he returned each frantic kiss with a touch and a caress that dragged plum wine bruises on her skin. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“I could have lost you,” Shiro moaned, forcing her down on his bed–their bed–pushing their hips together in an addictive grind. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” she replied, scratching red lines into his scalp as she arched her back. “I promise, I’ll be here. I’ll be here. Every time.”

He pressed her name against her neck like a rosary, bead after bead of pronunciations tied together by a mark of his teeth against her clavicle. He grabbed her hands, pulled them high over her head to hold with his metal hand. She could break out of his hold without a problem, but didn’t, her eyes half-lidded with the desire to appease him, to allow him permission to mold her how he needed.

He released her, digging a look right at her to keep her hands where they were before he began his descent. He never stopped touching her, hands sliding down her arms, over her armpits, until they found the swell of her breasts and the pink-marked edge of her nipples.

He felt them heat beneath his fingertips, become pebbled against his every touch, how Allura arched her back and bit back moan after moan uselessly. Shiro’s travels deviated as he tested the weight of each breast between his fingers, stopping only to follow the curve of her ribcase, the slope of her firm tummy, the flare of her hips, the thickness of her thighs…

“ _Shiro!”_ Allura cried out his name, fingernails ripping into his pillow. His mouth had found the peak of her pleasure. He dragged his hands until they pushed her thighs apart while she gasped and panted and chewed whimpers through her swollen lips.

He took his time. Tasting, prodding, memorizing. She was rich, a musk of excitement and a flavor that was so strange and unique it made him sink further in.

“Too fast, too fast!” She cried out, hips stuttering against his tongue and he backed off until her writhing calmed and she was sinking into the cot. He busied himself with kissing the creases of her thighs, palming the beautiful curves of her knees.

He was _achingly_  hard, straining against his own skin with the need to take her then and there. But fear of nearly losing her had forced him to still his time, he couldn’t rush this and blame himself for not enjoying her if the next mission goes wrong. He had to make it count. He wouldn’t stop.

Shiro moved slower, admiring the way she took up space where he’d sleep and found the picture to be exactly as he liked it. He reached out for her, seeing the sharp contrast of flesh and metal, both parts of him, touch her. It was a vision that left something bitter in his stomach.

Allura’s palm brushed against his cheek and he glanced up at her, surprised. She gave him a warm smile, one that reminded him of a shared truth.

“All of you, Shiro,” she said. “Every inch, every scar.”

He turned and pressed a kiss to her hand, drawing his mouth until he’d kiss up to each of her fingertips, knuckles, crease.

“I love you,” he said, heart weeping with the fullness of his words. Allura’s eyes closed, relishing the words with reverence. “I love you.”

“I want you,” Allura hummed, reaching with both hands. “Come here.”

He crawled over her, dipping his chin to capture her lip between his as she gave his lower lip the same treatment. Gentle sucking that stemmed pulsing desires and pushed their hands into sliding over skin and bones, ribs and hearts.

His hardness pressed right against her warmth and despite how much he didn’t want to stop kissing her he had to pull away just to adjust himself. She spread her legs wide, tilting her hips up for him to find her in the dark. Sliding into her was like coming home.

She sucked in a breath as he bared down on his hands, clutching the mattress to keep from spilling inside her. He’s not all the way in and her insides were already trembling around her. This was something he discovered their first couple of times together, how her body was different (how his was different).

He let out a soft laugh, an airy sound in his chest that made him shake and made her give him a questioning look.

“Remember our first time?” Allura’s eyes blinked and then twinkled with amusement.

“How could I forget?” She asked, her voice a playful deadpan. “You squawked in my ear the tick you were in.”

“I didn’t squawk,” Shiro retorted, nose wrinkling and lips pouting. Allura grinned.

“You squawked.”

“I was very surprised,” Shiro said, pulling his head up to fully see her face. “I didn’t know Alteans had…like a tongue down there.”

“For the last time,” Allura rolled her eyes. “It’s not a tongue, it’s a muscle. It guides your seed into my–”

“I remember the Altean sex ed class,” Shiro said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Human women don’t have that, okay? I didn’t expect that.”

Allura giggled, drawing him back down to press a kiss to his forehead, nose, and the scar over his cheeks.

“Well, I didn’t know that human male genitalia could expand like yours does, and now we both know new things. Get moving, I need you.” Her words made the last of his retorts disappear with a smile. He pressed his forehead to hers and shifted his hips, drawing a delicious hiss from her.

He eased himself back in and Allura arched her neck, just for him to tongue the curve of her throat.

“Keep going,” Allura whispered, fingers digging into his back. “Keep going.”

He did…

and still is.

Their rhythm picks up until there were little noises save her whimpers, his grunts, and the sound of their bodies slapping together. His eyes roll to the back of his head every so often, feeling that extra bit of her he hadn’t expected curl around and tease just beneath the head of his cock, following him in and out as his thrusts became tighter and tighter until he is grinding viciously hard against her.

Allura moans, bucking with him as he plunges into her and leaves her feeling jostled in the best way possible. His takes her thighs and pulls them until her knees are over his shoulders and the angle provides him direct contact with a spongy bit of flesh that has her sinking her teeth into his shoulder and screaming.

Her muscles turned a harder attention into his length, feeling the most sensitive parts of him until his legs were tingling and his arms were on fire and his mouth parts in moans he cannot control. They were getting further and further past the point of no return.

Allura sinks her nails into the firm globes of his ass and Shiro’s hips stutter into a hard thrust that has her throwing her head back and unleashing a shout that burns into a loud moan. Her walls clamp down on him, squeezing in erratic flutters that makes him gasp and hiss through clenched teeth.

Shiro follows, erupting inside her in a surge of warmth and pleasure that has her throat tightening and emitting soft gasps. His hips continue to pump, rhythmless, entranced until there was nothing left and he collapses after his body reaches its limit. Allura lets out a soft moan, sighing and they find themselves caught in that space between shadows and the heart and a secret so intimate they dare not break it by speaking.

Through sweat and blood-thrumming pleasure, they kiss, languid and slow, more sounds from their bodies that fall drunk on their ears. Deep inside, she still caresses him and Shiro finally can’t take how it makes his mind spin.

“Allura,” he moans. “No more, I’m too sensitive.”

She laughs, all air and too much panting and her touches from within slow and stop until he breathes in relief.

“So warm,” Allura hums some time later, her hands gently follow the lines of sweat from his neck. He nestles his head against her neck where she kisses his temple lovingly. Shiro hums back, sliding his arms around her while she holds him close. He doesn’t worry about his weight bothering her, she’s never had a problem flinging him off, and so he allows his mind to wander in post-coital bliss.

“Do you think Lance has a crush on me?” Allura asks.

The question shocks a snort and laugh so deep in his chest, Shiro can’t help follow it until he’s rolling on his back and she’s giggling against his throat. They both shift to get the blanket out from under them and Shiro takes her against his chest where he laughs and she makes playful banter until he drifts into vague hums that answer questions he won’t remember in the morning.

“I love you,” her voice cradles his ear.

_No,_ he decides. _The best sensation is hearing her say she loves me._

~~~  
End


End file.
